This invention relates to coin sorters, and particularly to a coin sorter in which a single layer and single file of coins of mixed denominations are moved along a track past openings that are each sized to accept a particular diameter of coin to be sorted.
A common form of coin sorter includes a mechanism that accepts a mass of coins of mixed denominations and feeds the coins in a single file and a single layer to the entrance to a track. The coins in the single file are moved along the track and past openings of increasing size. The openings are sized for each of the respective diameters of the coins in the mix. As the coins move past an opening, coins of the size of that opening will pass through the opening and drop into a chute that leads to a point of collection, which may be either a drawer or a bag. The coins are counted by sensors as they move along the track or as they move through the openings.
The coins can be moved along the track by the use of gravity, in which case the track is disposed in a plane inclined from the vertical and the track is inclined relative to the horizontal. An example of this simple form is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 454,653 issued Jun. 23, 1891 to Kirkmeyer. However, when a horizontal track is employed, the coins must be physically moved along the track and this is usually done by one or more driven endless belts. Examples of this form are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,156 issued Feb. 7, 1978 to Abe; 4,271,855 issued Jun. 9, 1981 to Ueda; and 4,657,035 issued Apr. 14, 1987 to Zimmermann. Driven endless belts have also been used in conjunction with inclined tracks as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,513 issued Dec. 7, 1937 to Samuelsen, et al.
It is important for the proper operation of track type sorters that the single file of coins be kept against a reference edge so that the coins are properly oriented relative to the openings. This is particularly important when coins to be sorted differ in diameter by only a slight amount. If a coin is not against the reference edge, it may fail to pass through the opening for its size and instead exit at an earlier or a later opening and therefore be mis-sorted. It is also important that a properly oriented coin will pass through its correct opening. The present invention is directed to an improved track sorter in which the belt is configured to insure that the coins will be positioned against the referenced edge and will be positively ejected at their correct opening. The sorter is particularly useful in handling coins whose periphery is non-circular.